You can't hurry love
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: "Jiwaku kuserahkan padamu, peliharalah jangan sampai padam" kata Yunho sambil menyalakan kembang api. Dia terus menatap mataku. Dadaku sesak dan tak bisa bicara. Ini menyakitkan, dia menyerahkan nyawanya kepadaku. Kesiapan Yunho ini sangat menyedihkan. Sebagai jawabanku, ku nyalakan kembang apinya yang hampir padam dengan kembang api yang baru / Yunjae/ GS/ Hurt


**You can't hurry love**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : hurt, romance, drama, and friendship,

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 1/?

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari kisah dengan judul yang sama hanya ku ganti atas nama YUNJAE, buat yang tau ini asli karya Mito Orihara. Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :** "Jiwaku kuserahkan padamu, peliharalah jangan sampai padam" kata Yunho sambil menyalakan kembang api. Dia terus menatap mataku. Dadaku sesak dan tak bisa bicara. Ini menyakitkan, dia menyerahkan nyawanya kepadaku. Kesiapan Yunho ini sangat menyedihkan. Sebagai jawabanku, ku nyalakan kembang apinya yang hampir padam dengan kembang api yang baru.

Happy Reading ^^

Part 1

Apa kau pernah melihat,

Sang waktu yang bersinar

Hanya dengan berdiri terdiam,

Waktu yang berlalu

Dirasakan

Membahagiakan

Ataukah, menyedihkan

Aku tak tahu

Tapi yang pasti hanya Satu

Melewati hari bersamanya…

Waktu yang pendek

Dari musim gugur ke musim dingin

Waktu kepunyaan kami

Bersinar, pasti!

~YunJae~

Jaejoong POV ALL

Pertama kali bertemu saat kelas satu SMP. Dan pertemuan kedua saat kelas 2 SMU pada musim panas. Ya , kan Yunnie? Pertemuan yang mengejutkan, di dalam sebuah gedung yang gelap dimana tidak ada sinar yang menyinari. Di tempat yang dingin, yang pasti tempat yang paling tidak cocok untuk sang surya tersenyum, kita bertemu kembali setelah 3 tahun lamanya.

" Hei, changminnie, tunggu!"

Tak tok tak

Di lorong , aku mengejar bayangan tubuh kecil berbalut piyama dari belakang.

"Hei, Changminnie!" aku memeluk sekuat tenaga punggung anak nakal yang melarikan diri.

" Lepaskan! Jaejoongie Jelek, lepaskan! Jaejoongie seperti nenek-nenek!"

" Apa kau bilang? Nenek-nenek ? aku baru 16 tahun, tahu! Kamu harus panggil Noona! Ayo panggil Noona!"

" Wee…."

" Ee, dasar anak sombong, keras kepala benar kamu!"

Rasanya darah naik kekepala. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan marah, tidak boleh marah. Bukankah aku ini 'Peri'! malaikat berbaju putih yang berhati mulia dan berbudi. Meski sekarang baru telur, belum jadi.

Nama ku Kim Jaejoong, 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Aku selalu ceria, penuh semangat, tetapi karena terlalu bersemangat malah selalu gelisah tak bisa diam. Sekarang aku sedang belajar di sekolah Tohoshinki High School, Jurusan Perawat. Aku adalah calon malaikat berbaju putih di masa depan. Dan anak nakal yang memanggil ku 'nenek' adalah pasienku yang pertama, namanya Shim Changmin berumur 6 tahun. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa aku punya pasien padahal aku masih sekolah?

Sebetulnya mulai bulan maret ini aku sedang praktek di sebuah rumah sakit, di luar kota Seoul. Aku di tempatkan di bagian anak-anak. Mengenakan topi perawat yang popular dengan seragam garis biru untuk siswa/I praktek dengan celemek putih. Aku sangat suka pakaian seragam ini, tapi….

" jae nakal, Jahat! Lepaskan nenek sihir jelek"

Ya, begitulah! Changmin yang sedang dalam taraf penyembuhan, dia harus tinggal di tempat tidur. Tetapi anak yang nakal seperti ini mana bisa tinggal diam di tempat tidur? Jadi peran sebagai perawat di sini sangat tidak disukai.

" changmin~ah! Kamu kan masih sakit, uisanim berpesan jika kamu harus banyak istirahat! Kajja, kita kembali ke kamar"

" Tidak mau!"

_Brukk_

" Yak! Shim Changmin"

Meski pun tenaganya kecil tetapi changmin tidak bisa ditahan ketika dia menenpis dan menyingkirkan aku, lalu melarikan diri dari arah gedung sebelah tempat bagian bedah plastic.

" Changmin~ah! Jangan lari!"

" Weeew, biarin!"

"yak, shim changmin!"

" Awas!" Aku sudah berteriak, tetapi terlambat! Changmin yang berlari sambil berbalik kebelakang mengejekku, menabrak seorang cowok yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Brukk!

"changminnie!"

" Aduh, celaka!"

Perhatianku tertuju pada changmin yang terjatuh terjerembab di lorong rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar ketakutan melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Changmin kan tanggung jawabku. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, nyawaku tanggung jawabnya. Wah, benar-benar kacau.

"changmin~ah, ada yang terluka? Mana yang sakit?"

" aku tidak apa-apa tuh!"

Sepintas aku melihat wajah changmin memucat, tetapi dengan gayanya yang sok, dia malah menjawab dengan keras.

" Haah! Kaget, ya…. Aku kan sudah biasa jatuh. Wee!"

" changmin~ah, noona kan sudah bilang jangan lari! Buat orang terkejut saja. Sekarang tidak akan bisa kabur lagi!" aku memegang tangan changmin dengan kuat, lalu berjalan kearah bangsal bagian anak.

" maaf, permisi!"

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara orang memanggil

" Eh!"

Aku menoleh, seorang cowo sebaya denganku masih dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk, menengadah memandangku di lorong rumah sakit itu.

" Aduh! Perawat cantik jangan begitu dong, aku juga pasien loh?"

" Wadduhh, aku lupa!"

Aku malah lupa sama orang yang di tabrak changmin tadi. Aku melihat di sebelahnya ada tongkat dari bahan cemara yang terlempar akibat tabrakkan dengan changmin tadi, rupanya orang ini kakinya masih dalam perawatan. Wah, muungkin dia pasien bagian bedah.

"Mm…. maaf ada yang sakit?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku datang menghampiri dan duduk disebelahnya. Ketika membantunya berdiri aku melihat mukanya. Mataku terpaku menatap…

"Hey!"

Raut mukanya kecoklatan, pasti sering tertimpa matahari. Mataku terbelalak, dan nampak sekali dia menyembunyikan tawa

" Sebentar, kayanya kita pernah bertemu ya…. Kalau tidak salah…"

" Ah, kamu!"

" Ya, Aku tahu!"

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dahulu, kami serempak bertanya.

" Tidak mungkin, ini kau Yunnie~ah?"

" Hei, kamu jaejoongie kan?"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan melompat dengan suara keras, hampir memenuhi gedung rumah sakit. Dia ini, Yunnie, cinta pertamaku. Tiga tahun lamanya aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar beritanya, mendadak sekarang bertemu lagi….. Waaah, benar-benar suatu kejutan.

Nama sebenarnya adalah Jung Yunho, biasa di panggil Yunho sejak SD. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kelas 1 SMP dan aku sering memanggil nya yunnie. Entah kenapa sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu aku terkesan padanya. Cowok yang mengenakan seragam sekolah agak kedodoran, dengan mata bersinar penuh semangat. Tetapi sifatnya ramah dan senyumnya selalu tersungging, membuatnya menjadi popular di kelas. Ketika didalam kelas selalu diam menyimak semua mata pelajaran, tetapi waktu pelajaran olahraga dia sangat bersemangat. Di lapangan atletik seperti seorang atlit. Pada waktu SMP, yunho langsung ikut perlombaan dan membuat rekor dalam perlombaan SMP se daerah.

Dia suka bercanda, tetapi wakti berkonsenterasi pada palang loncat tinggi, matanya serius menyorot tajam, membuat hati berdebar. Dan saat melewati palang, badannya seperti ikan perak yang meloncat di laut. Melayang ringan, indah sekali.

Aku suka padanya sejak semester pertama masuk kelas satu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.. diantara kami tidak ada ikrar apapun. Yunho dan aku hanya seperti bersahabat biasa saja. Dia terkenal sebagai cowok yang paling rebut, dan aku sebagai cewek cerewet. Maka di kelas 1 C aku dan yunho di beri gelar 'pasangan Yunjae yang berisik'. Kisah cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naik kekelas dua, ayahku pindah kerja dari seoul keluar daerah, Gyeonggi-do lebih tepatnya. Maka aku pun harus pindah sekolah, itulah akhir pertemuanku dengan yunho. Saat itu aku selalu berharap mendengar berita, misalnya dia melanjutkan ke sekolah khusus olahraga, atau dalam perlombaan antar SMU dia mendapat rekor.

Sekedar berita demikian aku juga mendengar sih, tapi ku pikir cinta pertama itu hanyalah masa lalu, tinggal kenangan. Makanya aku tak menyangka kalau hari ini aku bertemu di tempat ini.

" aku terkejut, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini joongie~ah? Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu jaejoongie"

"Ah. Sudahlah! Ayo kuantar kamu kekamarmu, nanti kita berbicara lagi. Sebentar lagi waktu jaga ku habis, jadi kita bisa bebas" kataku

Setelah aku mengantar yunho kekamarnya, aku segera kembali kebangsal tematku bekerja. Ternyata kejadian di lorong rumah sakit tersebut sudah menyebar.

" kim jaejoong ~ssi setelah tugas anda ditunggu oleh kepala perawat" kata seonbae ku sinis.

" Baiklah seonbae"jawabku dengan perasaan kacau, Wah, aku pasti dimarahi. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ke ruangan kepala perawat.

" Kau berhubungan dengan pasien, kamu juga tidak sopan berbicara dengannya, benar-benar keterlaluan. Kamu itu sedang training disini, seharusnya bisa mematuhi peraturan rumah sakit…." Kata kepala perawat saat aku menghadapnya sore itu.

Aku hanya diam membisu. Aku memang salah. Memang ada peraturan bagi perawat yang sedang training agar selalu berbicara sopan dengan pasien. Dan berhubungan secara pribadi dengan pasien sebenarnya di larang. Tapi untunglah pertemuanku dengan kepala perawat tidak berlangsung lama. Aku lega sekali, karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman lamaku itu.

" Yunnie~ah, kenapa kamu di rawat kaya gini? Apa kau terjatuh dari tangga?" tanyaku dengan tak sabar . mau bagaimana lagi? Menghadapi cinta pertama , mulut ini malah berbicara lain. Jadi sebel sendiri.

" ckckckck! Salah, bukan begitu. Kalau kamu dengar nnti pasti terkejut!" jawab yunho tanpa ekspresi. Sama seperti dulu, " aku jatuh dari motor, kecelakaan"

" MWO?!"

Jaejoong POV Off

To Be Continue

Kyaaa mianhae.. ini ff yunjae pertama aku yang pake chapter, aku seneng deh

Chapter pertama itu jaejoong semua tp chapter selanjutnyy baca sendiri yah XD


End file.
